The present invention relates to displaying at least one categorized message, and more specifically to displaying at least one categorized messages based on a percentage.
Networks include a number of servers such as mail servers. The mail servers store information for users. The information may be messages such as electronic mail (email). The messages may include text, data, images, digital media, or combinations thereof. The users may retrieve, via a user device, the messages from the mail server. Further, the user device displays the messages retrieved from the mail server to the user via a display.